


I Brought Food

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [16]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Fangbone hides, not wanting to be found in a moment of weakness. Bill not only isn't going to just let him hide, he wants to take care of him so he's in fighting shape ASAP.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Brought Food

"Fangbone? Faaaaangbone?" Bill slides into Cavebania looking for the other boy. "Where are you, dude? I brought food!"

Feeling a little worry at the lack of response starts checking Fangbone's usual napping places hoping to find him asleep somewhere. The caves always seem so much smaller in his memory, he wanders from room to room looking for any sign of the other.

Finally, he checks a lesser-used room that Fangbone sometimes stored meat that he wanted to eat later in.

At first, he glances over the lump in the middle of the floor, a second glance reveals it is, in fact, the little-used blanket of his friend covering his shaking form.

He rushes over only to find that Fangbone is burning up. He feels almost as warm to the touch as lava. Fangbone groans and pulls away from Bill's touch.

"Leave me, Bill. Take the toe and go. If you become ill no one will be able to protect the toe." Fangbone protests, ending his statement with a mighty series of sneezes that feel like they shake the mountain.

"Fangbone you feel really hot. Like, get you to a doctor now hot." Bill tugs lightly on the blanket his friend is wrapped in.

"This is not the first time I have been ill. But this is the first time I have only had myself and you. Take the toe and leave, I can take care of myself." Fangbone's pressing would probably sound more believable if he hadn't sniffled and interrupted himself three times, nor ended it with another cave shaking sneeze.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from. But consider-" Bill holds his hand up to Fangbone's protesting, "You come to my house, my mom makes sure you don't DIE from whatever you caught, and then you can still be sure the toe is safe? And also not stress even more and make yourself even sicker that way?" Bill tries, hoping to talk a little sense into his friend.

"Billlll-" Fangbone sneezes, and Bill wonders how he didn't notice the noise when he was looking around earlier.

"You don't have to, but it would make me feel better knowing someone was keeping an eye on you while you're so sick." Bill tries to appeal to what sense of reason his sick friend has.

"I refuse to leave Cavebania while weakened," Fangbone says flatly, attempting to lever a glare at Bill. The effect is ruined by the red eyes and sniffles.

"What if I took care of you?" Bill asks. When Fangbone starts to argue he continues, "Look, I'm already here. I can show you how we deal with someone who's sick on Earth. Hopefully, you'll get better sooner and if I get sick I can just go home and my mom can take care of me there. Everybody wins!"

"Bill, you can't properly protect the toe taking care of me." Fangbone wheddles.

"I can't protect the toe as well as you anyway, just let me take care of you."

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
